Tonto Reto
by InOuji
Summary: Un simple reto lo cambio todo, jamas se imagino que en unirse en aquel tonto taller, pero al conocer a Lucy su concepto cambio. AU


_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Natsu acepta cualquier reto, pero esta vez. La situación lo tenía entre la espada y la pared, aunque nunca ha rechazado alguna apuesta que sus tontos amigos solían hacer.

Maldijo la mirada burlona de su amigo de infancia que junto con el cabeza de metal parecía que disfrutaban del sufrimiento del chico de cabello rosa. Ese día le había sucedido de todo.

Desde vomitar en el autobús hasta que sus dos amigos le están retando en entrar al club de arte.

—Serán idiotas...no soy un nerd— Natsu se rehúsa en aceptar

—Creo que la Salamandra tiene miedo perder eso es todo.

—De acuerdo—El pelinegro, peinado en puntas cabello desordenado se levantó del suelo— Esto se resolverá con un papel, piedra y tijeras.

Propuso.

Gajeel le pareció una buena idea en sus adentros.

Desde que se conocen siempre habían tenido la costumbre en hacer retos cuando no había nada mejor que hacer, a veces la universidad en ocasiones era aburrida en los días antes de vacaciones. En esos momentos los tres se encontraban jugando cartas en el salón de clases.

Natsu puso sus barajas en la madera del escritorio

Ese comentario le pareció un reto en definitiva y no se dejaría burla por esos dos ahora se había levantado del piso para acercarse a los dos que se encontraban sentados encima del escritorio.

Ambos se quedaron alucinados ya que no esperaban la reacción de su amigo, Fullbuster cerró fuerte los ojos al creer que Natsu los golpearía, pero al escuchar que golpeó la madera del escritorio los abrió rápido ocasionando la risa de Redfox.

—Reto aceptado

Dijo tranquilamente, pero con una sonrisa extraña.

Ese mismo día después de clase en cuanto llegó a la salida se detuvo al mural escolar del plantel y con la mirada busco la lista donde tiene que inscribirse.

Miro hacia los lados verificando que no hubiera algún conocido o peor aún; esos dos siguiéndolo para grabarlo, para su sorpresa no había muchos alumnos

"Es viernes", se dijo en sus adentros.

Miro con aburrimiento la lista de inscripción, casi no había muchos nombres escritos ahí.

"Pues quien carajos quiere estar en un estúpido club de arte". Sin darle más vuelta al asunto sacó un lápiz de su mochila.

Suspiro.

—Bien aquí vamos—se dispuso a escribir su nombre y sus datos como su correo electrónico y numero celular.

Para demostrar en que si cumplió lo dicho también se tomó una foto con la lista.

Oficialmente el reto comienza.

Tenía que asistir a todas las sesiones del club en todo el semestre después de clases, aunque en el fondo el chico tenía el presentimiento de que algo interesante iba pasar durante esos días de tortura y aunque no resultara así pues ya vería la forma de desquitarse.

No había vuelta atrás de ahora en adelante, les demostraría que sí podía con dicho reto, si abandonaba el juego perdería y tendría que lavarles la ropa por un mes a los chicos y si gana, durante todo el semestre tendrá almuerzo gratis.

Salió del plantel para irse a su casa, tomó su monopatín se puso su casco. El día estaba soleado ni siquiera parecía que fuera invierno, últimamente el tiempo en Magnolia era muy extraño ya que en un día era las cuatro estaciones del año.

Para el chico no le importaba que estuviera el sol, de hecho, su estación favorita del año es el verano, curiosamente también era uno de los temas en donde siempre discutía con el chico de cabello negro quien irónicamente es fanático del frío.

Menuda ironía.

Antes de llegar a casa fue a comprar hamburguesas, aunque ya tenía rato viviendo solo aun no aprendía a cocinar sin casi quemar la casa aunque en una ocasión casi lo echaban a la calle por algo así, en serio se había olvidado apagar la estufa y si no fuera porque ese día tenía abierta la ventana de la cocina, la vecina de al lado se percató del olor a quemado y de la llama que se podía visualizar desde su ventana, Y desde ese entonces tiene prohibido cocinar por órdenes de la dueña del edificio.

Desde ese día mejor compraba comida o a veces Erza cocinaba para él, claro, cuando esta se encontraba de buenas y no tiene mucho trabajo o tareas de la universidad.

Al fin llego al edificio después de un largo día de clases.

Bajo de su "transporte", que fue el último regalo de su padre, le daba confianza subirse ahí, más confianza que esos autobuses y coches del demonio.

Al entrar subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su apartamento.

Su celular sonó a causa de las notificaciones que le estaba llegando, antes fue hacia el comedor para dejar las bolsas.

Desbloqueo el celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de la pelirroja de nombre Erza Scarlett y un email.

Abrió primero el mensaje de su casi hermana, su rostro fue un poema al ver la foto que ella le envió y con la pregunta "¿Es enserio que te uniste a club de arte?", alguien había enviado la foto que había tomado en ese momento.

Solo dos personas sabían de eso.

Le respondió el mensaje "No sé de dónde salió, no soy yo soy es un clon", si se tratara de alguien más le hubiera respondido "que te valga un carajo" pero tratándose de la chica pues no, le tenía mucho respeto y además después de enviar el mensaje con respuesta grosera, la cuenta regresiva para sobrevivir empezaría.

Abrió el email.

Se trataba de la aceptación al club de nerds y hippies como él les dice. el contenido tenía la típica bienvenida, la fecha y hora de inicio de sesión y lugar.

Antes de cerrar el email, recibió la contestación de Scarlett.

" Mucha Suerte".

Creyó que le haría burla, quizás se encontraba ocupada.

Vio que ella actualizó su foto de perfil, no protagonizaba sola en la foto si no también se encontraba con un chico de cabello azul que posee un tatuaje en la cara.

Desde que sabe que se enteró de su relación con aquel chico se mostró sorprendido, en cierto modo le alegraba, sabía que la chica no ha tenido una vida fácil.

Merece ser feliz, se decía a sí mismo y cuidado con que el chico la cagará porque si no se las vería aunque sabía que Erza terminará pateándolo el trasero pero aun así le gustaba entrar al papel del hermano sobre protector. El fin de semana pasó y el día esperado había llegado.

La tortura apenas comienza.

Llego al salón en donde ese mensaje le había indicado, para su sorpresa había como unos casi treinta alumnos y en la lista solo había ocho nombres contando con él.

Las miradas se posaron a él, ninguna cara conocida ahí realmente.

—Creí que los de la facultad de ingeniería no les gustaba el arte—Una voz masculina se escucho

En aquella universidad es común que los alumnos estén dentro de algún club.

No tomo importancia aquel comentario ya que nada haría que su humor cambiara.

Pero antes su mirada apuntó hacia una chica rubia ojos marrones quien se encontraba platicando con una chica de cabello azul que tenía puesto un listón color amarillo.

—Un momento a la de cabello azul ya la había visto antes—murmuró.

Al recordar nada de la chica mejor se puso a dormir en la butaca, estaba seguro que antes la ha visto.

A los pocos minutos despertó al recordar la fiesta organizada por Sting. La fiesta de bienvenida del año pasado por supuesto, después de acordarse abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió su mejilla húmeda.

Los chicos de alrededor lo miraban extraño y a otros les causó gracia el comportamiento del chico.

La primera reunión como taller empezó a los pocos minutos, mientras pasaba el tiempo por primera vez había conseguido que finalmente algo le interesara.

Después de todo no fue tan mala idea, para las dinámicas justamente le tocó hacer equipo con esas dos chicas junto con un chico que al parecer es el casanova del plantel; las chicas por alguna razón se sentían atraídas por aquel castaño de anteojos.

Empezó a convivir con los chicos de ahí tanto que dejó de ser un reto dejando a sus dos mejores amigos sorprendidos, es que no sólo es porque de la nada le gustó el taller, esa chica de cabello rubio hizo que viera el arte desde otra perspectiva y cada vez que la tenía cercas se sentía extraño, ¿Feliz?. Contempló el llavero que estaba colgado en su mochila: Un gato azul sonriendo...Happy, como él lo había nombrado. El tiempo había pasado rápido ya que se encontraban a mitad de semestre, ahora se pregunta si vale la pena seguir con ese reto, aunque en realidad ya no lo era desde el momento que empezó a divertirse ahí, ¿Habría ganado? O perdido.

Al poco tiempo sus nuevos amigos del club conocieron a los responsables causantes de que el chico se uniera.

También hubo malos días nada tendría que ser perfecto después de todo

Después de todo el resto quedó en el olvido.

"Luce", el mayor tiempo suele llamarle así provocando que la chica constantemente lo corrigiera. Había veces que lo hacía a propósito solo para molestar a la chica.

En la actualidad trabajaban en el proyecto final que la profesora del taller asignó al equipo, también eso quería decir que el semestre solo estaba a unas semanas para concluir al igual el dichoso reto.

Honestamente en el fondo no quería que eso pase, solo por un único motivo, ella. Hace unos días descubrió que se sentía atraído por su compañera. Un tipo de atracción diferente no es que sea la primera vez que convive con chicas. Erza o Cana por ejemplo, pero ellas eran otro asunto pero Lucy Heartfilia es...especial. Lo había descubierto gracias a las revistas que Juvia suele llevar.

El proyecto fue un éxito después de todo.

Segundo lugar para ser exactos, aun así, aquella obra que prepararon fue grandioso, algo es algo y tenían que celebrar y ya en el próximo semestre demostrarían a esos de Sabletooth quienes mandan.

Ahora disfrutaba, después de todo el aburrimiento no tuvo la oportunidad aparecer tal como lo pensó.

Para su mala suerte ese tonto sentimiento aún no desaparecía, aunque no negaría que la chica es bonita.

Organizaron un convivió en la cafetería en donde Erza trabaja con la condición de que no causen ningún alboroto.

El destino es extraño y, al final ganó sus almuerzos gratis claro, para el próximo semestre.

Las vacaciones de verano finalmente dieron inicio.

La música alternativa inundaba toda su habitación ya era madrugada, el chico aún no podía conciliar el sueño aun recordando todo el acontecimiento y todo lo que sucedido durante ese transcurso.

Sonrió.

No se arrepentía de haber aceptado.

Si no fuera por eso, jamás los habría conocido.

Veía la vida como una comedia trágica, la mayor parte de sus experiencias siempre resultaban extrañas de alguna o el fondo de pantalla de su celular.

La foto del día del convivió que resultó al final un desastre. Al menos algo chusco tenía que pasar después de todo, en su opinión.

Apagó la música. Y, se dispuso a dormir ya que tenía que dormir lo suficiente.

Miró por unos segundos su llavero del gato azul saludando, a decir verdad, al saber que tiene el llavero de alguna manera se sentía acompañado.

—Buenas noches, Happy—Dijo en voz baja.

Puso la figura en alguna parte de la cama y para que al fin quedarse dormido al fin, ya que mañana tendría que aparecer en la casa de Lucy antes de que regrese del trabajo.

Para pedir algo de comer.

Ó a ver qué tontería se le ocurría para poner de excusa.

Aunque sabía que al final terminaría en la calle a patadas solo por aparecer dentro de la casa de la chica.

Ni siquiera porque limpiaba o al menos eso decía.

Como siempre desde el momento que comenzaron a conocerse.

Le gusta de alguna manera.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**_ Olis! he vuelto a escribir para este fandom tan callado en estos últimos meses TuT ok. En fin espero que les haya gustado la verdad, intente hacer un NatsuxLucy y bien, aquí lo tienen._

_Adiós, cuídense_


End file.
